


I have no will to live

by HasKnees



Series: Crack fics [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: And more Eduardo, Angst, Anyway Eduardo, Dark, Eduardo - Freeform, M/M, This is for my girlfried, Very angtst, no matter what she says shhhhh, totally girlfried, uwu sad, yes girlfried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: C:





	I have no will to live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoNotRemoveThisLabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoNotRemoveThisLabel/gifts).



> this is for you babe

Eduardo looked at Eduardo and smiled. They were much in love.

 

Too bad for Eduardo, because Eduardo was uwu very sad, and died because have uwu sad he was.

 

Eduardo cried after Eduardo died. Cried hard... uwu heartbroken.

 

He had lost his love.. but at least he had good mom. Eduardo mom pat Eduardo back.

 

"It's okay son. YOu're Eduardo." 

 

Eduardo smiled.

 

He was Eduardo.

 

uwu happy .

**Author's Note:**

> I hatE myself so much


End file.
